<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show-Off by apzrexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173869">Show-Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzrexy/pseuds/apzrexy'>apzrexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detention, F/M, Flexing to the highest degree, High School, I'm still really bad at tagging, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzrexy/pseuds/apzrexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader was given detention for skipping class one too many times, and she finds out her detention supervisor is her fellow classmate and local superkid, Wayne Scott.</p>
<p>Rated Teen for slight use of adult language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from Tumblr user shythingstudentdragon! Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fifth hour bell rang loudly through the hallways of Metro City High as you watched students hurry into classrooms. Unlike those kids, you had other plans. Your fifth period history class was crazy boring, so a few weeks ago you decided that you’d start skipping that class. You can’t miss much in a class where you aren’t learning anything, right? You pulled your backpack closer and quickly moved through the rushing groups of students, picking up the pace as you got closer and closer to the exit door at the end of the hall. Reaching for the door, moments away from freedom, a hand settles on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“And where do you think you’re off to miss?”</p>
<p>You turn to face the mysterious voice and let out a long groan. Mrs. Pratts, the vice principal was giving you a death stare behind her ridiculously oversized readers. Her sickeningly sweet smile grew as she spoke again.</p>
<p>“Trying to skip class,” she asked. “Well, I’m sorry to ruin your fun, but I’m afraid you’ll be going to class today.”</p>
<p>You sigh and follow the vice principal to your history classroom, students peering at you from the classroom windows as you took this walk of shame. Even worse than being in that class was being late to that class. She grabbed your shoulder again as you approached the door before letting you go into the room. She quickly scribbled out a detention slip and handed it to you. You angrily crumpled the pink slip of paper in your hands as you braced yourself to enter the classroom. Turning the knob, you enter the room.</p>
<p>Heads turned as you stepped in the classroom. Your classmates shared whispers and chuckles and gasps as you trudged on towards your seat. Your history teacher watched with a disappointed look. You took your seat and sat your head down on the desk. Just get this class over with, please.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The rest of the school day passed quickly, thank god, but was still unbearably boring. You already had your backpack packed and ready to take off once the final bell rang. Spotting the pink slip in the side pocket of your backpack, you bolt out of your chair and walk as quickly as you can towards the detention room. You’re pretty sure you knocked a few students over in the halls during your quick escape. You crash through the detention room door, which was just an old AV club room that was “repurposed” for a detention room, thanks to a troublesome blue student who happened to find himself in detention several times a week.</p>
<p>You stopped short at the doorway, peering in to see who you’d be spending the next hour with. You were greeted with an empty room, not even the lights were turned on. You clicked them on with your elbow as you walked towards a desk. Maybe you’d be here on your own for an hour? That didn’t sound too bad, no one telling you what to do or making you do any extra work. You dropped your pack on the floor besides a desk, taking a seat on propping your feet up on the desk beside you. You zoned out as you sat in the quiet room. In fact, you were so zoned out you failed to notice another student enter the room. He stood in front of you, waving his hand in your face.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? You’re the student I’m supposed to supervise, I assume? Hello?”</p>
<p>“What? Oh, yeah, uh I guess that’s me,” you said as you looked over the stranger more carefully. “Wait, you’re Wayne Scott! Are you supposed to be watching me? Aren’t you a student too?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I just said, isn’t it? Believe me I’d rather be doing something else, but the school wants me to watch the detention room when someone is in here,” he said as he flew across the room to the large teacher’s desk. He sat in the chair at the desk and mimicked your foot position.</p>
<p>“You’ve got powers and stuff, right?”</p>
<p>“Did… Did you not see me just fly across the room?”</p>
<p>“Well, of course I did!”</p>
<p>“Then why did you ask if I had powers,” he motioned to himself as he spoke. “Clearly, I do.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and several minutes of silence passed. You moved to sit on the top of the desk, crumpling up the pink detention slip and tossing it across the room at Wayne. The ball flies across the room and hits him right in the face. You giggle as he shoots up from the chair, clearly startled by the flying object.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that for?”</p>
<p>“This is my chance to talk to the famous Wayne Scott! Get out of the chair and talk to me!”</p>
<p>“I figured you weren’t interested in doing anything, based on the fact that you were asleep when I came in here.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asleep! I was just… daydreaming. Plus, I didn’t think detention would be interesting at all! Talk to me!”</p>
<p>“Fine,” he sighed. “Why are you even here in the first place? No one really gets detention anymore anyways.”</p>
<p>“Got caught skipping class. I guess Mrs. Pratts saw me skip more than once, or something like that.”</p>
<p>“Man, I hate her. She’s the one who makes me watch these stupid detention sessions. Granted, humans aren’t normally in detention anymore, but still. It’s lame and I’d rather be at home.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that makes two of us,” you say before pausing for a moment. “So, you can fly. That’s pretty cool.”</p>
<p>“I can do more than just fly, you know.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? You’ve got more powers than just flight? That seems too good to be true.”</p>
<p>“I totally can do more than just fly,” he quickly floated towards you, pausing mid air in front of the desk.</p>
<p>“Still not buying it. Guess you’ll just have to show me to prove it,” you shrugged.</p>
<p>“Fine! Watch this,” he dove towards the teacher’s desk, landing on the ground and lifting the entire piece of furniture up with one arm. “How’s this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, you can lift heavy things! There are some really strong humans who could probably do that, you know.”</p>
<p>He frowned at your comment. He lifted the desk up higher, beginning to spin it in his arms. It didn’t take long for the object to pick up speed. He was spinning the desk so fast you could actually feel a breeze. You smiled as you watched him perform this tremendous feat, causing him to smirk in return. He dropped the desk on the ground, causing a loud thud to shake the room. He flew in front of you and smugly crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“There! Can a really strong human do that?”</p>
<p>“No, but I’d expect that from someone with superhuman strength. It’s going to take a lot more than that to impress me, Mr. Scott,” you grinned.</p>
<p>“Fine then! How about this?”</p>
<p>He flew to the back of the room, lifting a large, metal filing cabinet from its spot in the corner. Wayne began to lift the filing cabinet over his head, much like bench pressing weights at a gym. After several moments of pressing the cabinet with both arms, he switched to using only his right arm. He smiled at you as you watched in awe. The filing cabinet flew to his other arm now, as he began to toss it back and forth. </p>
<p>“Careful,” you smirk at the hero. “Don’t drop it.”<br/>“What? Are you not seeing what I’m doing,” he dropped the cabinet on the ground, causing another crash and the room to shake again. “There was no way I was going to drop those!”</p>
<p>“That was better! What else can you do, Wayne Scott?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me by my full name, it’s weird. Just call me Wayne.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Wayne, what else can you do? Or are you limited to flight and super strength?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got super speed too! Here watch this!”</p>
<p>You stared at Wayne as he smiled at you. The moment you blinked, however, he was standing in front of you with a small piece of Tupperware. </p>
<p>“I just used my super speed to run home and grab these cookies! My mom made extras, so they’re for you,” he said as he handed the food to you. You thanked him as you opened the container and grabbed one of the cookies.</p>
<p>“Alright, that was even more impressive.”</p>
<p>“But” he asked?</p>
<p>“But I’m still not totally impressed. Give it one last shot, Mr. Scott.”</p>
<p>“Alright, this is really going to impress you.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“I promise,” he said as his eyes began to glow red. He placed his right hand on his temple, and a beam of light fired from his eyes. One of the desks in the room was engulfed in flames, finding itself to be the unfortunate target of the hero’s laser beam. He turned to look at you, the red glow fading from his eyes and a smile growing across his face.</p>
<p>“How was that- “he was interrupted by the smoke detector blaring throughout the school. The sprinklers in the ceiling started to spray water over the room, trying to extinguish the burning desk. You laughed as he stared in shock. The detention room door flew open suddenly, as Mrs. Pratts burst through the door.</p>
<p>“Wayne Scott! What on Earth happened in here?”</p>
<p>“And that's my cue to leave,” you smirked as you pulled your soaking wet backpack onto your shoulders. “This was fun Wayne, let’s do it again sometime.”</p>
<p>You winked at the floating hero and slipped out of the classroom door, running through the hallways towards the exit. You could hear Mrs. Pratts’ faint shouting in the distance as you pushed through the exit to your freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few years after the last chapter, Wayne Scott still has to impress (Y/N) with his awesome powers. He does a much better job this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slam your locker shut with an angry groan, leaning back against the hard, green surface. You unzip your backpack and pull out a faded pink slip, shoving it into your best friend’s hands. Throwing your backpack over your shoulders, you stand up from your place along the wall.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you can’t come, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure. If I skip detention again I’ll be suspended and then my dad will kill me,” you mutter as you begin walking down the hallway, your friend following behind.</p>
<p>“It can’t be that bad? How many have you missed?”</p>
<p>“Oh god, like 5 now? I’m sure the principal has a bounty on my head at this point.”</p>
<p>“I can come with you! Keep you company? I can’t imagine how boring it is,” she laughs.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kaitlyn, it’s terribly boring. But really, you guys can go to the mall without me. I can just go with you guys next weekend anyways, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that,” she said nervously. “I have to go out of town for my cousin’s wedding, Shaun has to work all weekend, and Alex is grounded so they can’t leave. Sorry (Y/N), it has be this weekend.”</p>
<p>You curse under your breath as the two of you continue down the hallway towards the detention room. Kaitlyn tries to convince you and, when she realizes that you really can’t miss this detention, tries to cheer you up. You can barely hear her over how upset you are. The first weekend that everyone is free in months and you can’t get out of detention. An idea pops into your mind.</p>
<p>“Wait, Kaitlynn, I’ve got an idea. I’m going to try and get out early. Smooth talk the supervisor or something like that. Then I’ll come over and we can meet the other at the mall later.”</p>
<p>Kaitlyn nods in agreement, a smile spreading across her face. The two of you decide that you’ll sneak out around 4:30 and meet her at her house. You figure that going to detention today is a blessing in disguise, you won’t have to go home and talk to your dad about getting yet another detention slip. You arrive at the detention room and wave a quick goodbye to Kaitlyn. Opening the door, a smirk forms on your face.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Wayne.”</p>
<p>“Hey, (Y/N). What a surprise to see you here.”</p>
<p>“Well, I figured I shouldn’t deprive the detention attendant of my company this week.”</p>
<p>“Fifth week in a row, huh,” he asks, shooting you a smirk as you toss your bag into the seat next to you and settle into a chair.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up,” you roll your eyes. </p>
<p>“Seems like you’re just naturally a troublemaker, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>You make a face at him as you wad the pink detention slip into a ball. You toss the ball at the hero sitting behind the large teacher’s desk and he catches it.</p>
<p>“You’re getting better at catching,” you tease.</p>
<p>He rises from the chair he was seated in, floating across the room to sit on the desk in front of you. He gently tosses the paper at you. It hits your forehead and falls to the ground as you send a glare at Wayne.</p>
<p>“You haven’t,” he teases back.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t fair,” you say as you jokingly frown. “You didn’t even give me a chance to get ready, and you’ve got superpowers.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right,” he laughs. “I am ridiculously powerful, after all. Not like you could compare.”</p>
<p>You jokingly gasp and reach forward to push him off the desk where he was seated. He plays along and falls back against the desk, faking injury when he hits the hard, wooden surface. You roll your eyes and stand from your chair, leaning over the giggling superhero.</p>
<p>“Wow, I guess I’m stronger than I thought,” you smirk.</p>
<p>“You really are,” he says as he sits up. “You should warn me the next time you do that; I could really get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like I’m stronger than you.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t even close, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Prove it then.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I remember what happened last time. Don’t think you can get out of detention or get me in trouble that easily.”</p>
<p>“I still want you to prove it, otherwise I just won’t believe you!”</p>
<p>“Alright, I will. But I’m not going to break anything this time. My mom wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” he says. “What can I so to prove my awesome powers to you?”</p>
<p>“Well,” you say after thinking for a moment. “Let me feel your muscles. If you’re really so strong they have to be crazy big, right?”</p>
<p>“You know, that isn’t really how my powers work. I don’t need muscles-”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to show me,” you ask, putting on your best pouty face.</p>
<p>He laughs and rolls his sleeves up. Your jaw drops open. Wayne’s biceps were really big, you’re surprised his shirt even fits over his arms. You quickly reach for his arms, wanting to feel them for yourself. As you stare in wonder, Wayne lets out a loud chuckle, breaking you from your trance.</p>
<p>“What? Why are you laughing at me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just that you’re totally amazed at how strong and awesome I am.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I am not! I just…”</p>
<p>“Just what, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>“I just haven’t seen biceps this big before! Not even on a bodybuilder. And you aren’t even an adult yet. I can’t imagine how much bigger they’ll get!”</p>
<p>He laughs again as you teasingly shove him back with your shoulder. He’s so damn cocky, but it’s only because he knows he’s hot, you remind yourself.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll admit. You’ve got me interested, but I’m not impressed yet.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? This doesn’t impress you,” he asks as he flexes his muscles. </p>
<p>“Nope. You’ll have to do better than that, Wayne.”</p>
<p>He shoots you a teasing glare and lifts off from his chair. You open your mouth to speak, before he shushes you, and you lean against the desk behind you. He drops to the floor of the classroom, beginning to do pushups. You smile at the boy in front of you as he continues to do pushups, changing to a quicker pace. He switches between hands as he changes to doing one-handed pushups instead. When he returns to doing regular pushups, you quickly jump from your place against the desk and sit on his back. He barely even budges as you land on him.</p>
<p>“Nice try, but nothing can throw me off, (Y/N). I’m just too good.”</p>
<p>“Well, I appreciate the effort, but I am just don’t think that makes you that powerful. You’ll have to lift something heavy for me,” you say, hopping off of his back and bringing out your pouty face once more.</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re hard to get,” he sighs as he shoots up from the ground and lifts you into his arms. “I’ll lift some stuff for you, but it sure as hell isn’t going to be here. Want to come to my house? I’ve got plenty of heavy furniture I can bench-press for you there, and if it gets broken I’m not going to get grounded for a hundred years.”</p>
<p>You smile at the superhero and nod. He throws your backpack over his shoulder, slides the classroom window open, and the two of you take fight. It takes you a moment to get used to flying through the air like this, as you cling tighter to Wayne. He laughs and you can feel the loud sound rumble in his chest.</p>
<p>“Need me to slow down, (Y/N)? Is this too impressive for you?”</p>
<p>You stick your tongue out at him and he smirks. He suddenly begins to speed up and soon you two are flying through the air so quickly, the buildings are nothing more than blurry shapes as you pass them. It takes only a minute before you reach Wayne’s house. He sets you down on the ground as he approaches the front door. He turns the handle and walks through the doorway, motioning for you to join him.</p>
<p>“Hey mom, I’m home!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Wayne! You’re early! I thought you had detention duties this afternoon,” his mother calls from another room.</p>
<p>“Yeah, uh, I did. But they let me leave early. Is it alright if my friend (Y/N) stays over for a while?”</p>
<p>“Well I don’t think I’ve met (Y/N), have I?”</p>
<p>“No, you haven’t, but we’re just working on some schoolwork. We’ll be up in my room if you need us, alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay peanut! Have fun!”</p>
<p>Wayne groans and places a hand over his face. You giggle at him; his mom calls him peanut. That’s actually kind of cute. He waves at you to get you to stop laughing, and the two of you walk up the main staircase and down the long hallway to his room. Once you step inside, your mouth drops. His room is bigger than your living room! You set your school bag beside the door as you look around his room in amazement.</p>
<p>“Alright, what do you want me to lift?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” it takes you a moment to scan the room for an object, but your eyes land on his rather large sectional couch. “Lift that massive couch over your head!”</p>
<p>He nods and flies across the room, lifting the couch from its place on the ground with ease. He has the couch raised above his head with both hands, before dropping to one hand. He smirks at you, and you send him an unimpressed look. He furrows his brow and begins to switch back and forth between his hands, tossing the couch in the air each time. He clearly isn’t having any trouble at all lifting the couch, you decide. </p>
<p>“That’s pretty cool, Wayne, I’ve got to admit. But I want to see you bench-press something. Your bed, to be specific.”</p>
<p>He sets the couch down and flies over to his bed. He slides under the piece of furniture and after several moments it lifts from the ground. He starts lifting the bed slowly at first, gaining speed as he continues. The superhero really has you impressed. He not-so-gently sets the bed on the ground, moving out from underneath it and sits at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>“So, have I got you impressed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you laugh, “you totally do.”</p>
<p>“Good. Because I really am super strong and super awesome.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get too cocky,” you tease. “Oh, crap, what time is it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, like 4:30?”</p>
<p>“Crap, crap, crap. Do you have a phone I can use?”</p>
<p>He nods in confusion, pointing at the nightstand behind him. You quickly move to the phone and dial Kaitlyn’s number. </p>
<p>“(Y/N)? Where are you? Didn’t we say 4:30?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we did. But, uh, something came up.”</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean? Are you stuck in detention?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’m stuck in detention,” you say as you smile back at Wayne. “Anyways, I won’t be able to make it. You guys go to the mall and have fun. I’ll just have to wait a few weeks before we can go again. Bye!”</p>
<p>You turn to face Wayne as you hang up, the both of you smiling. You could catch up with your friends later, but you definitely aren’t going to ditch the powerful hero in front of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A second part, as requested by shythingstudentdragon on Tumblr!</p>
<p>I really like doing requests in my free time, so feel free to request anything!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>